Chloe Van Derveld
" Wanna play a game?! ." " Put a slug to me. Slug in the brain pan. Squish! ." ~Chloe Draclau Chloe Draclau is never one to do things by half measures. No, she is of course and will always be her father, Seth Draclau's, daughter-- and she has displayed that very same ability to make an entrance from the very beginning. =Biography= Origins It all began when Chloe's mother, TiCira Hawk at the end of her pregnancy, was kidnapped by order of King Severan Maer of Nagi. She was brought to the satellite galaxy of Firefist, to the planet of Nagi where King Severan made it clear that it was not TiCira he was interested in, but in her child. Only then was it revealed that His Majesty was none other than Seth Draclau's uncle, twin brother to Melina Maer. However this plan was foiled when Chloe's father appeared bearing full arms, having dispatched the assassin squad that had attempted to take his life hours prior, and had made it his own personal vendetta mission to reclaim the family that had been taken from him. Calling up every skill he gained during his years as a mercenary, Seth Draclau managed to shoot, slash and hack his way into the royal palace, killing all that stood in his way from his one objective, the single light of his dark world, his pregnant lover. Chloe Draclau was delivered by none other than her father, born in the middle of the obsidian throne room stained red in the blood of her great uncle and his elite guard. It was a prime example of the harsh reality of the risks the life of an Underworld Crime Boss have, one filled with death, blood, and violence. Yet it would soon be apparent that such a life wouldn't phase the only child of Seth Draclau and TiCira Hawk. Chloe was her father's daughter after all. A locked princess in a tower I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Due to the Fluid time line age in RP's will vary Age: 0- Born to Seth Draclau and TiCira Hawk on Nagi 8- Met the Starkiller twins, Zane and Raven. Some things come in double digits Burn it to the Ground =Characteristics= Personality Chloe, when she is calm and normal, appears to be quite pleasant, nice and sweet, if not shy. However, for some inexplicable reason, she is often a bit odd, occasionally making inappropriate comments and incomprehensible things, but always speaking the truth, often with extreme bluntness. She see’s no reason to lie, thinking it an illogical concept. These have proved to be some of the lesser problems she created, though, because when she was having one of her mental outbreaks, she may commit dangerous acts and is potentially a threat to everyone. The danger she poses to everyone around her is made greater with her unparalleled genius and prodigious skill, in that had she wanted to actively harm someone, few people would have been able to stop her from doing so. It was as if she has no filter for her emotions, and is unable to fully control them from time to time. She has both a strong thirst for knowledge and is very very curious, often to the point of studying something with an obsessive fixation. Although she often sees things in a logical way, she can react to her current state of emotions in an instant. Her way of communication is almost lyrical, always deeper than it appears, consisting mostly of cryptic metaphors and never simple. Even if she has a conscious decision to become and remain normal, she would not be able to harness her emotions sufficiently to appear as normal. It is possible that the time spent with friendly and caring company has lessened the effects, as evidenced when she is around Zane, her childhood friend. She enjoys playing games, that is extreme dangerous games that to the normal person, wouldn't consider doing. She doesn't have a sense of fear like the average person, instead very very little can frighten her, and often it is the voices and her own manifestations that can drive her to tears. =Powers and Abilities= Languages She is fluent in Galactic Basic , Huttese, Ancient Paecean, Nagaian, can understand Binary and as well as uses her own secret language with her father. Martial Artist Chloe's skills with hand-to-hand combat is above average. Trained by her father and by her mother, she has the potential to be very dangerous. She has been gifted with her mother’s intuitive grasp of dance, having learned ballet at an early age. This ability is also reflected with the various martial art forms that she has been taught by her father and by the members of OmegaPyrE. Swordman Chole has learned basic components of all the lightsaber forms, and true to her personality, practices the volatile and chaotic Juyo form Marksman Despite her petite form, she is incredibly strong and her skill with firearms is well beyond par, to the point of being able to after much focus, be able to shoot a Gore apple of a person's head while blindfolded. Force Abilities She has a basic knowledge of the Force, and uses it to her advantage whenever she needs to. As a child born of dark and light, Shape Shifting Chloe, under normal circumstances, is petite in stature, lithe in form, and of average looks. At least, that is what Chloe’s father, Seth Draclau would want you to believe-- he purposely invested in Starkiller’s Industries hologram technology research to ensure that. The result of that was the small black chronowatch on Chloe’s right wrist; a watch that works like a personal stealth field generator, only instead of a shield it projected a predetermined holoimage over Chloe’s form. To the normal sentient, Chloe would have long dark sable coloured hair that grew to her waist, brown eyes, and her skin, although flawless, would be a honeyed tanned hue. However, as Chloe is a hybrid-- A quarter Nagai, a quarter Shi’ido, and half Dathomiri and her body bore physical evidence of it. In her true form, her skin was a pale beige color, with a scattering of small gray freckles over her flesh. Her hair was really a dark brown colour, almost black, with mahogany highlights. However, it was her eye colour that truly distinguished her, as genetics gifted her with heterochromey, one eye a brilliant hazel while the other was a pale gray hue. She personally didn’t mind how she really looks, in fact she enjoys it, revealing in the similarities between her and her father when they were both in their true forms. However, at her father’s insistence, she wears the watch, hiding behind the projected holoshield so as to blend into the crowd as a normal human. In her teenage years, she is able to shift her skin, hair, and eye colour to suit her tastes, but she still wore the watch at her father’s insistence just in case. Special Abilities Possesses an unparalleled brilliance and shows aptitude for extraordinary assimilation of knowledge, data recall, empathy, and eidetic memory. Chloe is more than gifted, she is a gift, and is noted to be extremely gifted intellectually from a very young age. Everything she does, music, math, theoretical physics - even dance - there is nothing that doesn't come as naturally to her as breathing She can just look at an individual and glean more about their history and personality than some could learn from a person in years of friendship. Sometimes her statements are hard to decipher because she talks in a way that she understands but others have difficulty comprehending. Weapons Lightsaber Katana: Her own creation, it is made with a beskar hilt and contained a Durindfire gem as it’s focusing crystal, utilizing bifurating cyclical-ignition pulses to allow it to function underwater. Modified Bryar Pistols: Just like her father, Chloe has two custom designed Bryar pistols made to fit her hand perfectly. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Her superior intellect, dancing, and deadly shooting, hacking, and melee combat skills. Weaknesses She has a tendency to react without thinking, will go into random bouts of manic OCD'ness, and will defend her family and Zane with deadly force without thinking twice about it. Any drugs that enter her system can cause her to go completely and utterly insane, throwing a fit and hallucinating things, attacking anyone that dare come near her and thinking them as enemies. Anything shiny can distract her, and she tends to enjoy playing "games", the dangerous kinds whenever it is offered to her. Despite her very logical way of thinking, Chloe is naive, thinking that lies are illogical and that there is no reason to lie. Thus she is easily lead to believe things if they come from a reputable source and deal with people close to her heart. In her eyes, she trusts them, so there would be no reason to not believe them. Category:Character Category:Nagai/Dathomiri/Human Category:Nagai Royalty Category:Independent Category:Draclau